Sin Daños A Terceros
by Ina Black
Summary: Se conocieron…pero tarde, ya los dos llevaban una vida hecha, Eriol ni Tomoyo querían causarle ningún daño a nadie, aún así su amor crecía sin límites y sus ganas de tocarse, de besarse no soportaban aquel encierro, deseaban salir de él, la tentación era
1. Te vi y me viste, pero tarde

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, (como quisiera que fuera así), son de CLAMP, excepto aquellos que no sean reconocidos.

**Summary**

_Se conocieron…pero tarde, ya los dos llevaban una vida hecha, Eriol ni Tomoyo querían causarle ningún daño a nadie, aún así su amor crecía sin límites y sus ganas de tocarse, de besarse no soportaban aquel encierro, deseaban salir de él, la tentación era demasiada, su traición no sería perdona por los terceros…_

**Sin Daños A Terceros**

**Capítulo No. 1**

**Te vi y me viste, pero tarde…**

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna_

Sus ojos amatistas observaban con suma atención cada uno de los ejercicios elaborados por su profesor de matemática, mientras los anotaba en su mascota, los demás presentes en el aula hacían lo mismo con menor entusiasmo que la joven amatista. Tomoyo Daidouji siempre ha sido la mejor en matemáticas, particularmente siempre era la mejor en todo, salvo en gimnasia, no era muy buena para los deportes, era muy reconocida en la escuela por sus talentos, había hecho que Tomoeda, así se llamaba, ganara muchos premios en concurso estudiantiles. A penas con sus quince años cumplidos era una chica de una belleza natural, su pelo negro caían juguetonamente sobre sus hombros, y la luz del sol al reflejarse sobre su piel daba a denotar una palidez suave, en sus labios relucía un carmín oriundo abandonando la necesidad de pintarlos, y esas pestañas largas y negras realzaban su mirada inocente, su cuerpo cubierto por aquel uniforme colegial de falda corta de color blanca y blusa negra de mangas largas no escondía sus caderas y pequeña cintura, aparte de ser hermosa era inteligente y poseía un carisma único.

Elevó una vez más su mano derecha al escuchar al profesor pedir que alguien resolviera el problema que había escrito en el pizarrón. Suspiró resignado al solo ver la mano de Daidouji agitándose frenéticamente para no perder la oportunidad de participar.

-Alguien que no sea la señorita Daidouji-dijo esperanzado de que alguno de sus alumnos se animara, no hubo respuesta-¿Qué tal usted señorita Kinomoto?-la joven castaña desvió su mirada de la ventana, estaba deseosa de que la hora terminara, no le gustaban los números, nunca han sido su fuerte, la castaña ostentaba de unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, era una joven activa y alegre, de cabellera corta y esbelta figura, tenía la misma edad que su amiga la amatista, desde pequeñas se formó una amistad entre ambas, aparte de que eran primas. Con pesadez se levantó de su asiento, mientras caminaba hacia el pizarrón, leía atentamente el problema, trataba de recordar la fórmula y al tomar la tiza ella vino a su mente de improviso alegrándose por eso. Más bien una voz se la susurró al pasar al lado del pupitre de su prima.

&&&&&&

Corría deprisa sobre el verde pasto, sus pies se movían con rapidez al compás que pateaba una pelota de fútbol, el calor se hacía presente en su piel blanca, por un instante estuvo por perder la bola, pero la retuvo con sus habilidades en aquel juego, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su escuela llamada Sendai, y era un alumno excelente y muy popular, vivía rodeado de amigos y llevaba una vida de reyes. Sus padres eran dueño de las empresas Hiraguizawa, y el era el futuro magnate, por esta razón se dedicaba un 70 por ciento en sus estudios, ya que lo demás lo tenía para disfrutar y divertirse con sus amigos.

-Eriol pásamela, estoy libre-escuchó decir a uno de sus compañeros, no tuvo otra opción pues estaba siendo rodeado por tres del equipo contrario. Su nombre era Eriol Hiraguizawa, provenía de Inglaterra pero a los diez años se mudo con sus padres a Japón sembrando raíces en una cultura diferente a la de él, que con el tiempo fue adoptando a su vida. Ahora a sus diecisiete años era un chico fornido, de piernas largas y hombros anchos, debido a su procedencia era más alto que algunos de sus compañeros. Tenía un atractivo, el cual hacía voltear la mirada de las chicas más de una vez, y solo bastaba sonreír para que flaquearan delante de él.

Esquivó sin ninguna dificultad al delantero del equipo contrario y también a los dos que protegían la portería, y con una gran fuerza pateó la pelota haciendo que está fuera imposible para el portero detenerla, marcando el gol definitivo para su victoria. El arbitro finalizó el juego con un silbato provocando que todos los compañeros de Eriol se abalanzaran sobre el para festejar que por cuarta vez ganaba la copa, la cual sería expuesta en la sala de trofeos de la escuela Sendai. Peinó hacia atrás uno de sus mechones negros azulados que le obstruían la vista. Y con euforia le dieron una vuelta al campo alzando la copa.

&&&&&&

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana querida?-Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer encantadora, siempre pendiente a su hija, aunque sus negocios muchas veces le impedían hacer su papel de madre como a ella le gustaba. Era un viernes en la noche y acababa de llegar del trabajo, vio a su hija rodeada de libros y esperaba que no compartiera el fin de semana con ellos, ya era una joven de dieciocho años, tenía sus amigos y salía con ellos, pero mantenía su mente en los libros.

-Me quedaré en casa, tengo que estudiar para el examen final de historia-respondió como si fuera la mejor actividad que haría.

-Pero si eres excelente en esa materia, solo tienes que repasar algunas cosas, ¿por qué no sales con Sakura? Ya deberías comenzar a buscar un vestido para la graduación-era cierto, ese era su último examen y en dos semanas sería la graduación, no es que no le agradaran esos eventos, solo pensaba que habían otras cosas más interesantes como los estudios.

-Aún así creo que debo dedicarle un poco más de tiempo, sabes muy bien que deseo esa beca para la universidad de Tokio…

-Sabes muy bien que no necesitas becas, yo muy bien que te la puedo pagar-se quejó Sonomi.

-No te molestes mamá, pero quiero trabajar mientras estudio para conseguir un apartamento cerca de allá, es que quiero ser…

-Una mujer independiente-interrumpió su madre conociendo aquella frase que todos los días escuchaba de los labios de su hija, suspiró-esta bien, no importa que te quedes en casa, pero ¿qué te parece si pasamos el domingo solo tu y yo, y sin libros?-Tomoyo sonrió encantada, le agradaba compartir tiempo con su ocupada madre de negocios.

&&&&&&

-Adiós papá-se despedía un joven de cabellera negra con mechones azules desde la puerta de su auto de color verde botella.

-Espera-gritó el señor Hiraguizawa bajando los escalones de la entrada de la mansión-tu madre quiere que te quedes en casa este fin de semana, se queja que desde que entraste a la universidad no compartes tiempo con nosotros.

-Ay papá dile que vendré el próximo, ahora iré a una fiesta con mis amigos-decía mientras entraba al auto.

-¿No tienes examen el lunes? Según lo que nos dijiste tienes examen final, no quiero que descuides tus estudios, esa universidad no es gratis Eriol-el joven ya cansado de escuchar lo mismo rodó los ojos. A sus veinte años ya era todo un hombre, sabía lo que hacía, así que no le dio importancia a las palabras de su padre y prendió el motor.

-Nos veremos el sábado, adiós papá.-sacó su mano izquierda por la ventana y la agitó en forma de despedida y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo Li Shaoran. Se hicieron amigos poco tiempo al conocerse en la universidad, los dos estudiaban lo mismo, Administración de Empresas.

Li Shaoran era un joven proveniente de Hong Kong, y pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada puesto que era el descendiente de la dinastía Li.

Tocó bocina varias veces para hacerle entender que había llegado, un hombre alto de piel blanca y pelo castaño, con ojos ámbar, salió tras la puerta que dirigía al balcón de su enorme y lujoso apartamento, miró en dirección al auto y le hizo una seña de espera a Eriol. En unos minutos Shaoran manejaba su deportivo negro siguiendo a su amigo en dirección a la fiesta.

&&&&&&

Su última clase de ese día había terminado, estaba exhausta, tuvo que tomar un examen de cálculo financiero, presentar una exposición, y hacer un trabajo práctico de contabilidad. Estaba hambrienta en ese momento, eran las nueve y media de la noche y aún no había cenado, por esta razón prefirió dirigirse hacia la cafetería de la universidad. Se detuvo frente a ella, la puerta era de cristal así que podía ver un poco su reflejo. Llevaba un pantalón un poco más debajo de la rodilla de color crema y una blusa de un rosado oscuro, con una chaqueta del color igual que el pantalón, su pelo negro ahora era más largo, ya alcanzaba su espalda, era hermosa, era cierto, pero se veía cansada y aburrida, le dedicaba todo el tiempo al estudio y al trabajo, trabajaba como secretaria en una oficina de contabilidad de mañana y tarde, y estudiaba en las noches, era muy ajetreado, además debía conservar la beca que consiguió. Ya llevaba año y medio en la universidad de Tokio estudiando Contabilidad y la verdad es que estaba cansada de eso, no veía la hora de graduarse.

Entró a la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas, depositando en ella sus pertenencias, se dirigió al mostrador para pedir un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

-Shaoran pídeme un agua por favor, tengo una sed increíble-decía Eriol-mientras tanto buscaré una mesa-Eriol se sentó en la mesa que quedaba detrás de la de la amatista.

La joven regresaba a su asiento con una bandeja en manos, observó la espalda de alguien en la otra mesa, se encaminó hacia allá y se sentó dándole la espalda al sujeto. Comió despacio, pensando en la soledad que le esperaba en su apartamento. Envidió a las dos personas que estaban detrás, quienes conversaban de la fiesta del fin de semana, ella no asistía a ninguna a pesar de la insistencia de su prima Sakura, la cual también estudiaba allá, pero Mercadeo, así que casi no se encontraban en la universidad, a menos que fuera un encuentro planeado, de seguro Sakura la llamaría para invitarla a la fiesta, pero esta vez no podía ir porque necesitaba estudiar, sino porque visitaría su madre a la cual tenía algo descuidada.

Se levantó de su mesa al finalizar y los dos hombres de atrás hicieron lo mismo, entonces Tomoyo decidió antes de irse ir al baño, al girarse tropezó con uno de ellos, era un castaño, muy atractivo.

-Disculpa-dijo recordando el porque había girado y se dirigió al baño, pasando de largo al compañero del castaño que se encontraba buscando algo bajo la mesa que ocupó.

-Ya encontré las llaves-dijo al tomar lo que había perdido y alcanzó a Shaoran que lo esperaba ya en la puerta de la cafetería.

&&&&&&

Eriol Hiraguizawa arreglaba frente al espejo su corbata negra, vestía de traje aquella tarde, y una orquídea decoraba su saco negro, no estaba nervioso, ni entusiasmado por lo que sucedería en cuestión de minutos. Giró sobre sus talones para ver a su amigo, el cual apoyaba su espalda en el umbral de la puerta y vestía igual de elegante que él. El respiró profundo y se encogió de hombres.

-Ya es hora-dijo como si ya era la hora de su condena, no podía arrepentirse, debía hacerlo. Caminó hacia el altar en compañía de Shaoran y escuchó después de estar unos segundos parado como estatua la melodía nupcial que daba la bienvenida a la novia.

Sonrió al verla llegar, su cabellera roja recogido en un delicado moño decorado con orquídeas, su vestido blanco resaltaba su fina figura y su escote daba a relucir una parte de sus pechos. Retiró con sus manos el velo que cubría su rostro, era bella. La quería, pero no la amaba, se había acostumbrado a ella tras cuatro años de noviazgo, quizás se apresuró al pedirle matrimonio, al menos eso era lo que le decía Shaoran. El tenía sus razones y se las había comunicado a Kaho Mizuki, su novia, y ella aceptó sin pero su propuesta, aunque ella sabía que el no la amaba, ella si lo hacía y daría todo de sí para hacerlo feliz.

Al escuchar al sacerdote decir "_Puede besar a la novia" _Eriol tomó entre sus manos su cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella, rozó delicadamente sus labios para luego poseerlos por completo. Sintió como algunas lágrimas que descendían de los ojos de Kaho humedecieron sus mejillas, y sonrió por dentro, pensando que quizás con ella sería feliz.

A sus veinticinco años ya era el magnate de las empresas Hiraguizawa y su padre le insistía en cada segundo que se casara. Tras la muerte de su madre, el papá de Eriol había enfermado y no le queda mucho tiempo, y su voluntad era ver a su hijo casado antes de morir, aunque también tenía pendiente lo que pasaría sino se casara. Le explicó a su hijo y sin dudar este le explicó a Kaho el porque de su matrimonio, lo cual ella aceptó, no podía decirle que la amaba con locura, sería mentirle, solo estaba acostumbrada a ella, además tenía temor a la soledad y por esto sin pensarlo más de dos veces unió su vida con la de ella aquella tarde de abril.

&&&&&&

-Tomoyo llegó Take-anunció Sakura desde la sala del apartamento de su amiga. Había ido aquella tarde para ayudarla con su vestuario. Era la primera cita que tendría después de una desilusión amorosa que tuvo hacía ya un año.

La amatista apareció con un lindo vestido turquesa de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cual se movía con sutileza por la suave brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas. Take un hombre moreno y alto, de ojos miel y sonrisa cautivadora la observaba con admiración. Era un hombre amable, lo había conocido un día en el parque mientras caminaba, la verdad es que lo veía todas las tardes a la misma hora. Take era veterinario y era cuatro años mayor que ella, es decir, tenia veintisiete años. Ya Tomoyo había finalizado la universidad y trabajaba como contable en una pequeña empresa, pero aún esperaba superarse más.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Take al tomarla del brazo.

-Si-dijo ella y se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Sakura quien casi saltaba de alegría, pensaba que su amiga se quedaría a vestir santos, ya que su vida solo era del trabajo al apartamento, y cuando ella le comunicó que tendría una cita se dispuso a conseguirle el mejor vestido, el mejor maquillaje, aunque ella casi no necesitaba de eso.

Después de una exquisita cena en un restaurante muy distinguido, ambos cansados de tanto protocolo y etiqueta decidieron caminar en la playa. Tomoyo llevaba en sus manos sus zapatillas y el sus zapatos y sus pantalones remangados para que no se mojaran.

-Todo ha sido perfecto, la cena, esta caminata, de verdad gracias-dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Take sonrió también, la verdad era que sentía algo muy especial por ella.

-Tú ha sido lo que le ha dado la perfección a todo esto con tan solo tú presencia y soy yo quien esta agradecido por darme esta oportunidad contigo.-detuvo su andar y el de ella al tomar su mano de improviso.-De verdad me gustas mucho, tanto que hasta podría decir que te quiero-solo había sinceridad en su mirada, el corazón de Tomoyo palpitó con fuerza, también le gustaba aquel hombre, pero…no importaba, se daría así misma una oportunidad, quizás él era el hombre de su vida.

No esquivó sus labios al ver como Take se acercaba a ellos, se besaron por largos segundos, nada nuevo nació en ella, pero esperaría que naciera, estaba segura que así sería.

&&&&&&

-Buen día señor Hiraguizawa-le saludo su secretaria como era de costumbre, entró a su oficina, la cual era grande, estaba decorada de forma simple, su escritorio de caoba estaba en medio de ella, el color de las paredes eran azul dilatado, a un extremo había un estante con algunas cosas de él, como una fotografía de su esposa, y otras cosas, la ventana le proporcionaba una vista de la ciudad, y desplomó su cuerpo sobre la silla, estaba cansado, la noche anterior casi no había podido dormir pensando en los negocios, no había día que no pensará en ellos, pues no tenía otra cosa en que pensar. Le pidió a Rika, su secretaría que le dijera su itinerario.

-Primero tiene una junta con sus socios a las diez de la mañana, luego tiene que asistir al almuerzo con el gerente de las oficinas de Ketsiru, el cual desea establecer con usted un negocio, y a las tres tiene una cita con el nuevo gerente de contabilidad.-finalizo Rika.

-Gracias, puedes irte-por lo menos tendría un día flojo, comparado con los demás de la otra semana.

Asistió a la junta, la cual se prolongó más de la cuenta y tuvo que pedirle a Rika que cancelará el almuerzo con el gerente de las oficinas de Ketsiru. Almorzó tarde aquel día faltando alrededor quince minutos para su cita. Escuchó el timbre del celular.

-_Señor Hiraguizawa, en su oficina le espera el gerente de contabilidad.-_dijo su secretaria.

-Dile que estaré allá en cinco minutos.

Colgó el celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, y subió sin prisas el ascensor. Aún así no le gustaba llegar tarde a los sitios, la puntualidad valía mucho para él, así que no le molestó que le interrumpiera en el almuerzo. Caminó hacia su oficina y antes de entrar le pidió a Rika que sirviera unas tazas de té para el gerente y para él.

Entró a su oficina y buscó la persona a quien esperaba, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón, el cual estaba debajo de la ventana.

-Disculpe la tardanza-entonces la observó, allí estaba, una hermosa mujer de unos ojos profundos de color amatista. No comprendió lo que paso en su interior, pero algo se estremeció al encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer que lo observaba.

Ella permaneció en silencio, aquel hombre sin pensarlo la cautivó, su presencia, su acento ingles, sus ojos azules, agradeció el estar sentada, porque sino hubiera sido así, sus piernas hubieran flaqueados y el se habría dado cuenta.

-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji-y aceptó su mano, suspiró en silencio al sentir el contacto de su mano con la de ella.-soy la nueva gerente…

-De contabilidad, losé-la interrumpió y al mismo tiempo sonrió, una sonrisa que bloqueó su mente por completo, ella hizo lo mismo.

Su sonrisa era hermosas, de esas que te hacen sonreír más, y sus ojos, no podía dejarla de mirar, aquella mirada dejo su mente en blanco, solo estaba el contacto de sus manos, y el de sus miradas.

_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos en seguida  
pero tarde maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé…tarde..._

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota de la autora:**

**Aquí me veo finalizando el comienzo de un nuevo fic. Les tengo que decir que tenía está historia desde hace un tiempo, y pues hoy me decidí a empezarla. Está inspirada en la canción "Sin daños a terceros" de Ricardo Arjona (si, me encanta lo admito), espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia llena de amor, traición y mucho más.**

**No se preocupen no dejaré abandonado a No Me Olvides, claro que no, es más ya estoy pensando en el siguiente capítulo, pronto lo publicaré, es solo que debía de escribir está porque tenía la inspiración y no podía dejarla ir.**

**Ya saben dejen muchos**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Que es una de las cosas que me animan a seguir. Nos leeremos en otro momento. Cuídense. **


	2. Tu ibas con él, yo iba con ella

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, (como quisiera que fuera así), son de CLAMP, excepto aquellos que no sean reconocidos.

**Capítulo No. 2**

**Tu ibas con él….yo iba con ella…**

Tomoyo caminaba sonriéndole al mundo, feliz de haber conseguido aquel trabajo que anhelaba tanto en la empresa de los Hiraguizawa. El día la acompañaba en su dicha mostrándose azul, con la cabeza dorada erguida y la brisa primaveral rozando sus mejillas. Frenó su andar frente a una cafetería, la cuál era muy concurrida a estas horas del día por jóvenes. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a la persona quien lo estaría esperando, y allí esta él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con la mano derecha sobre la mesa, moviendo impacientemente los dedos, como siempre suele hacer cuando espera. Vestía una camisa de rayas blanco y azul y un pantalón fino color crema, y zapatos negros, era un hombre guapo, lo adoraba.

Entonces el levantó el rostro para mirarla, la llamó agitando la misma mano que estuvo sobre la mesa, para que se acercara. Cuando estuvo cerca Take se puso de pie, le tomó la mano y besó sus labios levemente. Ambos tomaron asiento quedando de frente.

-Con solo verte me imagino como te fue-dijo él acariciando la mano de ella.

-De maravilla-decía esbozando más la sonrisa-empezaré el lunes, estoy tan contenta. Quiero empezar ya….

-Que mal que nos quitará un poco de tiempo…yo quiero tenerte cada segundo a mi lado-había dejado de acariciar la mano de la amatista para ahora posarla sobre la mejilla de está, y acomodar uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Tomoyo apreciaba aquel contacto, pero solo eso, lo apreciaba. Llevaban una relación de cuatro años, con él mantenía una relación de cariño, afectuosa…su corazón le decía que lo quería y ella no lo negaba, porque era así, aunque no experimentaba aquel fuego que una vez imaginó que tendría por un hombre, con el tiempo se convenció que solo eran fantasías suyas, que cosas así no se consiguen, y quienes lo hacen son pocos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Take al verla tan distante, ella meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y detuvo la caricia de él para apretar su mano con fuerza.

-Te quiero…-le dijo en susurros.

-Yo igual… ¿quieres tomar algo?-ella afirmó-camarera, por favor-llamó a una de las jóvenes que vestían de blusa blanca y falda negra, con delantal blanco, la joven caminó hacía la pareja.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Tráigame una cerveza pequeña y a ella un…

-Lo mismo-interrumpió antes de que le ordenara su típico refresco y con una pícara mirada hacía él continuó diciendo-hoy hay que celebrar.

-Dos cervezas pequeñas serán ¿o quieres una grande para ti?-dijo divertido.

-Dije celebrar no exagerar.

-Dos pequeñas entonces-dijo la mesera rodando los ojos alejándose para luego volver con el pedido.

Después de terminar de conversar y tomar sus bebidas, Take llevaba a Tomoyo hacia el auto de él sujetándola por la cintura, no solo como una muestra de cariño, sino porque ya la amatista estaba algo mareada, y además reía sin parar.

-Salir conmigo te sale barato…-dijo la amatista mientras entraba al auto y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Solo en relación a la bebida, porque en lo otro….-Tomoyo lo golpeó en el hombro con suavidad cuando este hubo entrado al auto, el la miró y rió. Amaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado, se sintió el hombre más afortunado en el momento que escuchó el si que dio comienzo a su relación. Nunca pensó llegar a amar de esa forma, pero ella sin saberlo hacía crecer dentro de él un amor único, que lo apasionaba, su mayor deseo es pasar toda su vida junto a ella, y así quería que fuera.

&&&&&&

-Shaoran…-un hombre alto, castaño y de ojos dorados y fríos giró sobre sus talones para ver la persona quien lo llamaba, el sabía de quien se trataba y por tal razón sonrió para sus adentros.

-Hola Sakura ¿qué tal te va?-si pensaba que verlo por detrás era un acto sagrado y más con aquellos shorts de color blanco, que daban a relucir sus piernas fuertes debido al entrenamiento, sus anchos hombros y su trasero tan firme. Daba gracias a Dios por aquella creación al verlo de frente, su rostro, su pecho, sus ojos, todo en él le fascinaba. Su camiseta se pegaba a su pecho debido al sudor al practicar tenis como siempre solía hacer los viernes en la tarde, al salir un poco más temprano del trabajo.

-Muy bien gracias, y… ¿ya te vas?-se acercaba a él con movimientos felinos.

-Si, ya he terminado.

-Que mal, quería practicar un poco contigo, sabes que no soy muy buena en esto, quería que me dieras algunos…tips para mejorar-la mirada que le dedicaba carecía de santidad, y su sonrisa provocaba en él un deseo incontrolable de besarla. Hace apenas un mes que la conoció.

Decidió firmar un contrato publicitario con la compañía Kinomoto, una compañía publicitaria muy exitosa, a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el mercado, sabía hacer lo suyo, y como las empresas Li querían darle una nueva imagen, acudió a dicha compañía para comenzar con una campaña de publicidad.

Se conocieron aquel día, ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, así que desde el ángulo en el que él estaba solo pudo apreciar sus ojos verdes y penetrantes, sus labios carmín, su piel blanca y aquellas mejillas sonrosados que quiso tocar desde ese momento. Su fino cuello y aquel escote que era la bienvenida al paraíso. Cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia a él para saludarlo pudo apreciarla por completo, su cuerpo esbelto oculto tras la blusa roja de escote V y falda negra hasta las rodillas ajustada en las caderas, dando a resaltar sus piernas. A pesar de que usara tacones su cabeza solo llegaba al pecho de él.

Después del éxito de la campaña no cortaron relaciones, pues el había alargado el contrato para que la compañía siguiera encargándose de la imagen de las empresas Li, y él encantado de entablar una peculiar amistad con ella.

-Te invito a cenar esta noche y así podemos hablar sobre aquellos tips-dijo él mientras recogía del suelo el bulto donde guardaba sus cosas, duró más de lo debido para enderezar su cuerpo, pues sus ojos recorrieron con lentitud las piernas expuestas de la esmeralda, ya que ella llevaba una falda corta de color amarillo.

-Te aseguro que lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar cuando este contigo esta noche-decía mientras con su índice derecho elevaba el rostro de Shaoran por el mentón, ya que este se había entretenido nuevamente con sus piernas al recoger su raqueta que causalmente había dejado caer.

-Como quieras, te recogeré en tu casa a las ocho entonces.

-Nos estaremos viendo-se acercó por completo a él y colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, haciendo que sus dedos caminaran hasta su cuello para atraer su rostro hasta el de ella, el sujetó sus caderas con sus fuertes manos, cerró los ojos al percibir los labios de ella rozar los suyos, pero solo fue eso, un roce, ella no los movió de su sitio, creando ansias irresistibles en él, cuando no aguantaba más entre abrió los labios un poco más para poseer los de ella, Sakura apartó su rostro y rió divertida.

-Será más tarde-dijo mientras besaba con delicadez la mejilla del hombre y se alejó con un andar seductor, que él apreció desde atrás. Era un juego de seducción para ambos, y le gustaba, pero lo que temía era no encontrar la forma de salir.

&&&&&&

Llegaron al apartamento de la amatista en poco tiempo, y el con gentileza la llevo hasta la puerta del apartamento. Tomoyo buscaba sus llaves entre su bolso con algo de estupidez, al encontrarlas aplaudió mudamente y antes de abrir la puerta escuchó la risa de su novio, quien la acompañó al interior. Era pequeño, pero acogedor, las paredes eran de color paja, en ellas había tres cuadros de paisajes, la sala era acompañada por un gran mueble crema, la televisión y el estante donde había fotos de Tomoyo pequeña junto a su madre y algunas con sus primos Touya y Sakura Kinomoto. La cocina, igual que otras y los mismos electrodomésticos esenciales para una cocina.

Tomoyo se recostó en el mueble y estiró los brazos cansada, Take se acomodó a su lado y la jaló suavemente por el brazo para abrazarla.

**_Tú ibas con él…_**

&&&&&&

-Estoy en casa-dijo la voz de Eriol al entrar en ella, la cual era enorme y majestuosa, digna de un Hiraguizawa. Caminó cansado hasta la sala donde se imaginaba que estaba su esposa.

Como lo había supuesto allí se encontraba Kaho dormida en el sillón, con la televisión prendida en uno de sus programas favoritos, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y acarició su larga melena pelirroja. Al sentir el tacto sus ojos fueron abriéndose para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de su esposo. Le sonrió y lo acercó para besarlo.

…_**. yo iba con ella**_

&&&&&&

Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de él, ella dándole la espalda, y dejo que sus dedos jugaran con su cabello, acariciándolo. Percibió como sus labios caminaban por su cuello para llegar hasta su oreja, se encogió de hombros varias veces por las cosquillas. Entonces él con su mano derecha acercó su rostro y escondió sus labios dentro de los suyos. El la besaba como siempre, con ternura y delicadeza, pero no supo cuando, pero el beso se intensificó, más por parte de él que de ella. Percibió como su mano libre subía desde su cadera para estar a la altura de su pecho izquierdo.

**_Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
por no aguardar los sueños…_**

Sintió como el lo masajeaba con intensidad, pero no le agradaba el contacto, no se sentía cómoda. Se apartó con cuidado y cuando lo miró, se encontró con una mirada perpleja y confusa que despedía deseo. Ella trató dar una excusa creíble por su reacción, pero ni siquiera ella entendía que sucedía. El al notar la confusión de ella se puso de pie y besó ambas mejillas de la amatista.

-Mejor me voy, nos veremos después-ella solo asintió.

-Adiós-dijo ella mientras Take cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y ella la cerraba.

&&&&&&

Mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho desnudo y agitado por lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos minutos, él le acariciaba la espalda y admiraba su rostro. Era hermosa, no había duda, y gozaba las noches de intimidad con ella, pero no era suficiente, faltaba algo, que el sabía que no encontraría y si así fuera, sería muy tarde.

…_**por miedo a quedar solos**_

&&&&&&

Comenzó a estirar su adormilado cuerpo bajo las sabanas mientras sentía como el sol penetraba sigilosamente por la ventana. Sonrió al abrir los ojos, dispuesta a tener un placido día, ya que todo lo tenía preparado. La ropa de trabajo, la cual constaba de un pantalón fino de color gris, con una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca, la había elegido la noche anterior. Para el desayuno haría algo ligero y rápido, y así no tomarse tanto tiempo en la cocina, y por supuesto la alarma del reloj la despertaría a las seis y media, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama al comprobar que la alarma no la había despertada, se sintió satisfecha, porque quería decir que había despertado antes, tendría más tiempo para todo, y como muy bien dice el dicho "_Quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda" _ y como era su primer día de trabajo necesitaba una ayuda especial para darle una buena impresión a todos de la empresa, por lo menos con los que trabajaría.

Entonces se percató de toda la luz que se había introducido por la ventana, demasiado para ser tan temprano, lentamente miró el reloj que posaba sobre el buró, esperando no ver lo que temía, se sobresaltó y se levantó de la cama desesperada, faltaba media hora para las ocho de la mañana. Debía darse muy rápido si quería llegar a tiempo, cosa que era casi imposible. Al mirarse en el espejo del baño, con los cabellos alborotados y mirada soñolienta volvió a sonreír, si seguía con esa mentalidad todo marcharía bien.

Tomó una ducha rápidamente, y aún en toalla comenzó a preparar café y colocó el pan en la tostadora para ganar tiempo mientras se vestía. Al salir con el conjunto puesto y el bolso negro en mano percibió en la cocina un extraño olor a quemado, apagó la tostadora y observó los panes, que al final fueron a parar a la basura, ya que estaban muy quemados, solo tomaría una taza de café, con leche y azúcar. Faltaban solo quince minutos.

Cuando el café con leche estuvo preparado se acomodó en una de las sillas del comedor, al absorber un poco del café lo dejó sobre la mesa, y empezó a soplar con las manos su lengua, la cual se había quemado, iba a tomar una servillita que estaba al lado de la taza en el momento que el celular sonó de improviso, se alteró y sin darse cuenta tumbó la taza con la mano derecha, haciendo que se levantara de inmediato de la silla, pero ya era en vano, parte del pantalón se había manchado. Respiró hondamente, y trató de sonreír, pero solo una mueca se plasmó en su rostro.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, inhala….exhala-empezó este ritual más porque al contestar el celular era equivocado. Pensó en algo que ponerse, que pudiera combinarle, y recordó aquella falda gris que llega hasta las rodillas, corrió a cambiarse, pues ya eran las ocho en punto.

Ya lista, fuera del edificio de su apartamento, se apresuró a llamar a un taxi, y en menos de tres minutos llegó esté. Le dio la dirección de la empresa al señor que iba en el volante, y trató de relajarse en el asiento. Llegaron en cuarenta minutos, gracias a los tapones que se suelen hacer en la gran ciudad de Tokio a esas horas.

Al estar frente al gran edificio de cristal se relajó un poco más y al instante de empezar a caminar, sintió algo húmedo en la parte trasera de su falda, al palmarse la sintió muy mojada, y al girar pudo ver debajo de la cera un charco de agua.

-¡Diablos!-dijo al instante que golpeaba el suelo con el pie, eliminando cualquier idea de sonreír.

Se adentró a la empresa y caminó altivamente tratando de ser inmune a los comentarios que hacían las personas al mirarla por detrás. Primero debía llegar a la que sería su oficina, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de retraso.

El ascensor la llevó hasta el piso siete donde trabajaría, aquel piso era muy concurrido, pequeñas oficinas a los lados, con personas contestando el teléfono, moviéndose de un sitio para otro.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Daidouji?-una joven de larga cabellera negra recogido en una coleta y de ojos café, la cual vestía un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta negra, y una blusa azul, detuvo su andar cuando se disponía abrir la oficina que sería suya, y que llevaba su nombre inscrito en la puerta.

-Si, soy yo-contestó secamente. La joven frunció el seño al escuchar su tono de voz.

-Disculpa, no he tenido un buen despertar-sonrió-¿y tu eres…?

-Soy Li Meilin, seré su secretaria, mucho gusto.

-Igual, lo mejor será entrar y acomodarme, para luego arreglar algunas cosas-ya giraba el picaporte cuando Meilin volvió hablar.

-Y como su secretaria debería decirle que el señor Hiraguizawa está ahí dentro-y como consuelo palmeó el hombre de la amatista.

Al entrar no pudo admirar muy bien su oficina, ya que la presencia de ese hombre la invadió, se encontraba sentado en el que sería su sillón, dándole la espalda. Con pasos no tan seguros se dirigió hacia él, los nervios caminaron desde sus piernas hasta sus manos cuando lo vio girar en la silla. Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca sin corbata, el cabello hacía atrás, necesitaba un corte, y sus ojos como el mar profundo eran ocultos por unos lentes. Tomoyo volvió a percibir aquella extraña sensación que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio, y esta vez se encontraba parada, lo cual no era seguro para sus piernas.

-Llega tarde señorita Daidouji-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa que inquietó un poco a la amatista.

-Disculpe mi tardanza, señor Hiraguizawa-decía al inclinarse un poco-tuve algunos problemas…

-Es su primer día, debió por lo menos de molestarse de llegar a tiempo-al decir esto se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella.-que no vuelva a suceder, iba darle la bienvenida, pero como ve me ha quitado bastante tiempo, y soy un hombre muy ocupado…-pasó por su lado para llegar a la puerta y se detuvo, y volvió a mirarla-señorita Daidouji…

Ella giró para verlo.

-Vaya al baño, tiene el trasero mojado-la cara de la vergüenza cayó al suelo golpeándose con fuerza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, bajo un poco la mirada y no dijo nada, solo permaneció estática.

Con enojo dejo sobre la mesa el bolso, para salir de la oficina hacia el baño. Allí se contempló en el espejo, sus facciones eran duras y estiradas, debía relajarse, y tratar de mejorar el día con su trabajo, enseñándole a su jefe que solo fue una mala mañana. Tomó un rollo de papel en la mano para limpiarse, no era suficiente. Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro para que nadie entrara y se quitó la falda, la acercó al secador, y después de unos minutos estuvo lista.

Esperanzada de que a partir de ese momento las cosas mejorarían, preguntó a su secretaria si tenía algún pendiente, a lo cual la joven contestó que debía revisar algunos de los archivos de contabilidad, y con gusto fue por ellos, para luego volver con las manos llenas de carpetas y dejarlas sobre el escritorio de Tomoyo.

-Gracias Meilin.

-Es mi trabajo señorita Daidouji-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dejemos eso de señorita, debemos de tener casi la misma edad, dime Tomoyo.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, la dejo para que comience con su trabajo tranquilamente-y la joven salió.

Según todos los papeles de contabilidad que estaban sobre la mesa, aquella empresa era muy productiva, además contaba de grandes acciones. Aquella mañana se dedicó en conocer cada cifra, los créditos y debitos, las transacciones realizadas en ese año, y todo aquello era mucho trabajo. Y se sintió realizada al poder hacerlo, su mayor meta era poder conseguir un trabajo como este, en una empresa de prestigio, gracias a su currículo pudo hacerlo.

Se levantó para poder darle un vistazo con más calma a la oficina que ocupaba, no era tan grande, solo constaba del escritorio color caoba, tres sillones, dos delante y otro detrás del escritorio, la ventana, que daba a la vista de unos cuantos edificios de la ciudad, y un pequeño estante donde pondría algunas de sus cosas, le faltaba el toque femenino y poco a poco ella se lo daría.

Un rato después dieron la hora del almuerzo, dejó ordenado su escritorio, guardando las carpetas en un cajón de esté, al salir ya Meilin terminaba de recoger algunas cosas. La ojos café le sugirió el almorzar juntas, lo cual aceptó con una sonrisa.

Fueron hasta un restaurante que solo quedaba a dos cuadras de la empresa, el cual estaba muy repleto por personas del trabajo. Era un lugar acogedor y sencillo. A esa hora los meseros se movían rápido tomando las órdenes. Al instante en que ambas se ubicaron en una mesa uno de los meseros se les acercó y les dio a cada una un menú.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?-preguntó la amatista a su compañera.

-No mucho, solo un año.-contestó al tiempo que leía el menú-estoy en mi último año de la universidad y lo mejor es ir adquiriendo experiencia.

-Si, es muy difícil encontrar trabajo la primera vez, siempre piden experiencia, y ¿cómo tenerla si no te la dan?-dijo Tomoyo

-Es lo mismo que pienso, me rechazaron muchas veces, lo bueno fue que mi primo habló con su amigo Eriol, digo el señor Hiraguizawa para ver si me podía ayudar.-dijo mientras llamaba con la mano a uno de los meseros-¿lista para ordenar?

-Sí, ¿y qué estas estudiando?

-Administración de empresa.

-¿Qué van ordenar?-preguntó un joven no más de diecisiete años, de rostro pecoso y cabellos pelirrojo, que vestía una camisa amarilla pálida y pantalón negro.

-Yo quiero arroz, carne de pollo guisada y una ensalada de vegetales-respondió Tomoyo mientras enumeraba su pedido con los dedos.

-¿Y para usted joven?-preguntó con amabilidad a Meilin.

-Arroz, pescado y papas horneadas.

-¿Qué les traigo para tomar?

-Agua para mi-contesto Meilin

-Lo mismo-dijo la amatista.

Amabas siguieron con su conversación mientras esperaban la comida. Después de unos minutos el mismo camarero volvió con una bandeja, dejando sobre la mesa el palto y bebida de cada una. La comida era deliciosa, con razón mucho de los empleados de la empresa asistían aquí para el almuerzo y ya habían ganado una cliente más.

Al terminar volvieron a la empresa media hora antes de lo debido, así que Tomoyo decidió dar un vistazo por el edificio para conocerlo mejor. Meilin no pudo acompañarla debido a que tenía algunos pendientes.

Entró al ascensor y pulso el primer número que le vino a la mente y esté la llevó hasta el piso nuevo, no había mucha diferencia, las oficinas a los lados, una decoración sencilla pero elegante, dobló por una esquina y se percató que ahí no había salida, antes de volver a caminar el sonido del celular la distrajo.

-Hola cariño-dijo al contestar.

-_¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?_

-Mmmm…la verdad es que al principio…-y le contó toda la odisea por la cual paso aquella mañana-pero ya he tomado el ritmo de las cosas y va bien.

-_Me alegro, te dejo que debo atender a una paciente, una coneja esta vez.-_a Tomoyo le encantaba el trabajo de su novio y más porque el disfrutaba hacerlo.

-Besos-se despidió y volvió en su andar. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que se había entretenido más de lo debido y apresuró el paso, al ir tan rápido no se fijó en aquel cuerpo que doblaba en la esquina y tropezó con él, cayendo hacía atrás. Pero él fue más ágil y la alisó de un brazo para evitar su caída atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Terminó con ambas manos sobre el pecho de aquel extraño y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules profundos como el océano.

Se apartó de él algo avergonzada y con el rostro gacho, debido a un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Disculpe señor Hiraguizawa-dijo levantando la mirada.

-Cada vez que nos encontremos tiene que disculparse, ¿o acaso es un hábito suyo?-dijo frunciendo el seño, tal cosa alteró los nervios de Tomoyo.

-Solo me disculpo cuando hago algo no debido-contestó con altivez y eso divirtió a Eriol, al parecer le demostraba que no le temía.

-De acuerdo, necesitaré en media hora algunos archivos donde se presenta la contabilidad de tres meses anteriores, espero que los presente a tiempo en mi oficina.-dijo esté mientras caminaba hacia una puerta.

-Así lo haré.

Poco después al regresar a la oficina acomodó su fornido cuerpo sobre el mueble, relajándose, a penas había comenzado el día y tenía miles de cosas que hacer. Quería darle ante que todo la bienvenida a la señorita Daidouji, porque el día que la conoció le había parecido una mujer muy simpática y hermosa sobre todo, fue a la oficina de ella faltando veinte minutos para las nueve, prefirió darle un poco de tiempo para que se acomodará, pero al llegar la mujer no estaba, lo cual le molestó, pues odia la impuntualidad.

Al poco rato de haber entrado y tomado asiento ella hizo acto de presencia, al verla agitada y algo sobresaltada, en él se suavizaron las facciones de su rostro, aquel atuendo le daba un aire tan profesional y coqueto, resaltando cada curva femenina, la admiró desde ahí, aunque no pudo evitar aproximarse más y aspirar el aroma primaveral que expedía su cuerpo, prefirió alejarse lo antes posible y volver con sus obligaciones, quiso antes admirarla por detrás y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mentalmente cuando vio esa parte de la fémina mojado, y como su rostro se puso rojo después de su comentario.

Encontrársela en el pasillo de ese corredor fue tentador, haberla tenido por esos cortos segundos pegada a él, el haber tocado y comprobar la piel tan suave que tenía, no pensaba en pedirle a ella que llevara aquellos informes, muy bien pudo habérselos pedido a Meilin o su misma secretaria, pero fue inevitable al verla, demasiado tentador para su gusto. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la puerta.

-Pase-dijo sin inmutarse de su sitio.

-Permiso, señor Hiraguizawa…-se levantó del mueble al verla parada justo en frente, se acercó a su sillón detrás del escritorio y tomó asiento.

-Siéntese-la invitó al ver que ella solo permanecía en el mismo lugar.

-Aquí les traigo los papeles que me pidió-dijo extendiéndoselos. El los revisó por unos minutos, comprobando que todo estuviese en orden.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse-dijo mientras esbozaba una de aquellas sonrisas que podían hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer. Ella se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Tal acción trajo como consecuencia que Eriol con su mano le levantara el rostro. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus dedos rozando su piel.-No deberías, tienes unos hermosos ojos como para quitarme el privilegio de mirarlos.

Acto seguido lo miró algo confundida, no debería decir aquellas cosas, y menos en aquel tono que la embriagaba y le hacía perder la razón.

-Mejor…vuelvo a mis asuntos-dijo en tono muy bajo para su desgracia. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, Eriol la acompañó para hacer presencia su galantería al abrir la puerta. Solo lo hizo un poco cuando la volvió a cerrar.

Ambos se encontraron con las miradas, sabían que era algo incorrecto, pero algo los hacía pensar con los pies, ninguno de los dos se movía ni decía nada, ella le daba la espalda a la puerta, y el apoyaba su brazo derecho en la puerta, pasándolo por encima del hombro de Tomoyo. Algo entre los dos se encendía, y no dejaba de quemar cada parte de su ser, él no la dejaba de mirar, y ¿cómo hacerlo? Si sus mejillas sonrosadas, aquel mechón rebelde sobre su frente, y sus labios entre abierto eran una tentación. No sabía, pero sin darse cuenta con lentitud descendía sus labios en los de ella. Tomoyo deseaba salir de ahí corriendo si era posible, y claro que lo era, pero en su interior algo le impedía moverse, había olvidado como mandar en su cerebro para mover sus piernas y alejarse de allí. Sin embargo solo lo miraba, esos ojos azules que le devoraban los labios. _Por Dios es mi jefe _pensaba tratando de obligar a su mano a girar el picaporte.

No tuvo que ser necesario porque el teléfono sonó sacando a ambos de aquellas sensaciones. Él resopló y fue hasta su escritorio a contestar. Ella aprovechó aquella interrupción y salió sin decir nada, perturbada aún. Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado de segura estaría enredada en un beso con su jefe, y aquello la alteró, es su jefe, y es una mujer comprometida.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos cuando ya estuvo en su oficina, y golpeó levemente con ella ambas mejillas, como tratando de volver a la realidad. Fue solo roce un, roce que quizás la lleve a despedirse de su trabajo, porque nada le asegura que el señor Hiraguizawa la quiera en la empresa. No quería renunciar, no podía, necesitaba el dinero.

-Tomoyo-la llamó Meilin con la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Si?-preguntó aturdida.

-Es hora de irse, son las cinco. Hasta mañana-dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós Meilin.

Tomoyo terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigía al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para detenerlo, y cuando esté se abrió delante de ella prefirió bajar por las escaleras. Eriol empezó a seguirla hasta que dio con ella en uno de los escalones y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Tranquila, solo quiero disculparme, y no quiero que piense que soy de aquellos jefes que viven de conquistas con sus empleadoras-decía soltando su brazo.

-Entonces ¿no me va despedir?-preguntó con dudas.

-No tengo razón para eso, señorita Daidouji, nada sucedió, aquello fue un impulso, solo eso-Tomoyo respiró aliviada, pensaba lo mismo que él, son personas maduras y pueden enfrentarlo de la manera más normal.-Venga, y no huya de mi.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras para llegar al lobby donde Eriol se despidió gentilmente y mientras caminaba agitó su mano derecha diciendo adiós sin voltear. La amatista se sentía mejor, ya todo estaba arreglado, y empezarían desde cero. Lo observó detenidamente alejarse, caminando con pasos seguros y firmes, y sin darse cuenta mordió el labio inferior, al percatarse de está acción salió del edificio y se dirigió hacía la parada de autobús, y así llegar a casa a descansar de un día tan agitado de trabajo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota de la autora: Hola, aquí yo de nuevo, un poco tarde, losé y les pido disculpa por ello. He tenido mi mente en muchas cosas, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Como pueden leer son muchas las tentaciones que tienen Tomoyo y Eriol, (risa malvada) y yo me encargaré de que sean más. **

**Sakura no está nada fácil, que bien, me encanta su actitud, y Shaoran, un conquistador como siempre, veremos quien de los dos pierde en ese juego de seducción en que ambos están. **

**Muchas gracias a todas que dedicaron parte de su tiempo en leer este fic y espero como siempre sus reviews.**

**Lokurashiphop**

**DanytaHH**

**Ayin**

**Savannah H.**

**Andreaeb182**

**Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright****  
_  
_****Basileia Daudojiu**

**Inory**

**_  
_****Sonylee****_  
_**


End file.
